Big Time Happy Ending
by RachelKatie14
Summary: JPOV:-Jo has just bordered the plane that was flying all the way to new zealand as she sat on the plane she was thinking has she made the right decision...Read to find out Please REVIEW my first ever fan fiction.


**A/N: OK so this is my first ever fan fiction I love reading them but never wanted to write one till now please read it and review and tell me what you like and disliked this is right after big time break up.**

**I don't own anything all rights go to nickelodeon**  
><strong><br>**_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you Worldwide<em>  
><em>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls<em>  
><em>That know my name<em>  
><em>But don't you worry<em>  
><em>'Cause you have my heart<em>

* * *

><p>I was walking through the airport terminals thinking have I made the right decision? I walked onto the plane and sat down in my seat closing my eyes as I laid my head on the back of the seat, we had ten minutes until the plane would take of, with my eyes shut all I could think of was Kendall all I could see was his face his smile his eyebrows and his vey sexy emerald green eyes I loved them the way they sparkled the way they lit up when they saw me.<p>

I suddenly realised I made the wrong decision I stood up grabbed my suitcase and ran straight of the plane getting looks from complete strangers I ran straight for the door to the airport where I saw Kendall leaning against the window thinking I was still on that plane I stood back thinking of a plan when the plane finally took of I saw Kendall mouth the words 'cause you have my heart' and that broke me on the inside.

Carlos Logan and James stood behind him looking so worried for there best friend when they all noticed me I put my finger to my lips telling them to stay quiet they all pretend to zip there mouths and throw away the key, we all saw Kendall turn around with the saddest expression on there face and again it broke my heart to see him like this I want to see happy Kendall not sad Kendall all the guys looked at him feeling so sorry for him but you could see there eyes were full of excitement knowing what was coming.

I suddenly realised they were walking away I ran after them forgetting about my suitcase and with the loudest voice I could use I screamed "KENDALL" he turned round in a flash to see me standing there with tears in my eyes he quickly ran to me pulling me into the most romantic kiss that I have ever felt after what felt like forever we pulled away gasping for breathe. He then realised what I've done throwing away my carrier for him the love of my life. "What are you doing Jo your throwing away a movie deal for nothing" he told me with sadness in his eyes I looked at him and told him "Kendall I don't want to be away from you for three years I want to see you every day and be able to hold your hand kiss your lips and to be able to look into those dazzling green eyes, I don't want to lose you for some stupid movie" it was only at that point I realised I had tears streaming down my face. I suddenly thought of something I've wanted to say since I found out I was leaving I looked into to his eyes and told him "I love you Kendall Knight" he looked at me with a serious face I thought he wouldn't say it I turned away ready to walk away when I big strong hand grabbed my wrist I was met by lovely emerald green eyes full of love he moved his hands down to my waist he then looked into my eyes and he told me "I love you to Jo Taylor more then you will ever know" tears were slowly forming in his eyes as he told me this, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slowly bent down and place his lips on mine we kissed like there was no tomorrow.

I suddenly hear cheers coming from behind Kendall I look behind him to see his friends high fiving each other happy his friend got his girl in the end, they all ran up to me giving me a hug . "So Jo what do you want to do" James asked me as he placed his lucky comb into his pocket Carlos jumped up and down with the perfect idea in his head "I know lets get the other girls and go to fair we know Jo loves that" he was right I did love the fair realising I didn't answer Kendall kissed my cheek and asked me "are you ok Hun" I nodded he was quiet before he asked " are you sure you made the right decision?" I stopped right in my tracks didnt I just tell him I loved him he stopped to look at me with worried eyes.

"Kendall look I've made the best decision of my life staying with you I've fell in love with you Kendall Knight and that stupid movie wont ruin what I have with you just listen to me Kendall I want to stay in LA with you" he looked at me and smiled the biggest smile I've seen in two days "I'm glad you feel that way Jo" he kissed my lips one more time before whispering "I love you Jo Taylor and I always will" in to the kiss,I kissed his lips feeling happy that I have chosen Kendall " I love you too kendall Knight, forever and always" I whispered as i pulled away from the kiss he placed his arm round me and i place my head on his sholder as we walked over to the car.

I knew that from now on life will be perfect. Everybody gets a happy ending

THE END


End file.
